Update OT10
Release Notes - OT10 Update 1 Primary Features and Changes New Jungle Buff Reworks * RED CAMP BUFF - Now grants 15.2 energy and physical damage and grants bonus movement speed on hit. * BLUE CAMP BUFF - Now grants increased mana regeneration and cooldown reduction. No longer increases attack speed. * Updated the minimap to include Jungle paths. * Added Uncommon Movespeed cards: ** Everglass (White Affinity): 5% Cooldown Reduction / Unique Active: On ability hit, +70 Speed. Lasts 4 seconds. ** Nanodrive (Blue Affinity): 75 Max Mana: 16 Energy Penetration / Unique Active: +20 Move Speed for each nearby Hero (Max 80). Lasts 4 seconds. ** Sirensong (Black Affinity): 4 Lifesteal / Unique Active: On Hit, Slow enemy by 35 Move Speed units. Lasts 4 seconds. ** Heartshot (Red Affinity): 6.5 Attack Speed / Unique: On Player Kill, +70 Move Speed. Lasts 4 seconds. General Changes * Updated the Daily First Win Rewards to be more varied. * Updated Rewards for account level ups to be more varied. * Increased amount of Amber needed to gain more card power. AI * Bots will now try to use movement-related abilities when chasing enemies. * Fixed jungle minions not returning to spawn positions when blocked by hero. * Fixed some bots aborting their ultimate abilities. * Fixes to bots’ support abilities range. * Further fixes to bot abilities targeting logic. * Decreased how often bots run into turret’s range. Cards * Card Packs ** Increased the drop rate of Uncommon cards in Card Packs. ** Added Uncommon Equipment Cards. * Madstone Gem ** Now provides Energy Damage instead of Physical Replay * Added controller inversion support for replays. * On PS4, accepting an invite while loading into a replay or while viewing a replay will be handled correctly. The player will be sent back to the main menu and join the party specified in the invite. * Towers will now respawn properly in replays when scrubbing back to a time at which they were active. UI * Implemented slash command “/mute” for muting and unmuting team members. A dialog for managing mute will come in a future build. * Surrender prompt now appears above the card menu. All Heroes * Radius and timer decals added to Dekker’s Slow Field ability and Containment ability. * Twinblast can now only use the Nitro ability before Barrage, but cannot use Nitro while Barrage is already active. * Fixed a bug where Sparrow did not drop Amber when she died. Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue with the Death Recap Panel where the critical strike indicator icon was showing at the wrong times. * Fixed an issue with the Death Recap Panel where the panel could get stuck open if you rejoined a match while dead. * Fixed a “black screen” problem after Alt-Tabbing back into game in Native Fullscreen mode. * Fixed a crash that occasionally occurs when kicking a party member. * Fixed missing textures after rejoining a match. * Improved end of playtest flow to consistently return to login screen after hitting continue from the post-game scoreboard. * Improved ground placement logic to allow easier placement under archways. * Increased the bounds of Gadget’s Primary and Howitzer’s Muzzle Flash. * Fixed an issue where Gideon’s Burden Ability (RMB) was using incorrect data for cooldown causing it to be lower than intended (moved from 9s to 15s). Category:Patch Notes